Yu-Gi-Oh: Queen of Games
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Skylar Brody becomes the Queen of Games in America and one of the best Duelist. When her father is murdered she is forced to move away from her New York City home to Domino City in Japan. Her uncle is none other then Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. She embarks of an interesting adventure with none other then Yugi Muto and his friends.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Some say it was fate brought us together, some say a curse was brought upon Skylar Brody the daughter of Steven Brody. He was the concept artist for his brother Maximillion Pegasus who is Skylar's uncle. Skylar has short layer black hair with a red shine to it, ocean blue eyes and sand flawless tan skin. She was wearing a red long sleeve v-collar shirt that hugged her chest and midsection perfectly, under the hem of the shirt was a soft black skater skirt that just went down to her mid thighs, she was wearing black knee high socks and black boots with a tower of silver butterflies on each boot. She was also wearing a wide black leather bracelet with a silver dragon in the middle, she was wearing a pair small diamond stud earrings and wearing a Victorian style Swarovski elements Bermuda blue crystal pendant choker necklace. The necklace has been a family for many generations or so that's what Skylar's mother told her before she died. She has been raised by her father most of her life, learning from him and learning about his job. However, she didn't know that his job would get himself killed. She is now an orphan.

She looks out the window of a private plane that her uncle has sent for her and sees white puffy clouds go by. Uncle Max is now her legal guardian. Her father had written a will stating that Maximillion Pegasus would have full custody of his brother's daughter since he could protect her from great evil coming upon her. She didn't understand what her father said, but maybe her uncle can shed some light on the subject. She sighs tiredly and rubs her eyes that have been staring out into space. The flight was long and it deprived her sleep since the funeral. Uncle Max wasn't able to make it to the funeral because he had business to attend to in Domino City in Japan. That's where she was heading. She was heading for Japan to live with Uncle Max. That's a long way from home as in another country.

"Ms. Brody." She looked away from the window and at the young flight attendant. Her blonde hair was neatly in a bun and wearing one of those blue flight attendant uniforms. She gives Skylar a bright smile and gave a bow. "We'll be in Domino City Airport in fifteen minutes." She nodded, but didn't say anything. The young blonde flight attendant smiled and walked away. She hasn't talked since her father was murdered. No one knows why, but she all of sudden went mute. They don't know why and they have asked, but when she answers she shrugs her shoulders. Skylar knows she hasn't been herself, but she's mourning her father. He's the only family that she had left beside Uncle Max, but she doesn't get to see him as often. He's was always working on new projects. The new project was called Duel Monsters.

Her father was head of the concept art for the game. He would sketch and paint the original art, show them to Uncle Max to see if he approves, once he gets the approval he would go down to lab and instantly start working on how many copies there needs to be. They would also have a discussion which one should be the rarest and one of kind. The process was slow, but it eventually became a hit worldwide. She grew up with the game. Her father has taught her the cards. How they connect with its deck owner and be one with the card. Always have confident in your cards and always be confident in yourself. That's what her father taught her. Uncle Max has taught her the rule of the game and how to strategize your cards and how to use the special effects and respect the cards and also respect your opponent. Those where happy times however, those are just memories. Her reality was filled with pain. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't describe it. No one could.

Skylar looked out the window again and saw the city of Domino coming into view. The city was filled with tall beautiful buildings full of glass windows, the sky was vibrate blue, white clouds are fluffy, she could see the tiny people walking around the city, the cars driving through the city for work and buildings stood tall and proud. The airport came into full view and felt the plane's rocky landing on the runway. She continued to look out the window she saw several different planes from different regions of the country. One she saw was from England, Korea, China and several from Japan. Each one has its different design and interesting shades of colors. The plane slowly started to stop and the young blonde flight attendant walked towards her and smiled.

"We have arrived at Domino City airport Ms. Brody." Skylar nodded and she sighed tiredly. She unbuckled the seat belt and stood up from her seat. The young blonde flight attendant helped her with two of her bags and Skylar grabbed her black duffle bag filled with some of her favorite books, sketchbooks, journals, laptop and movies. The two big pink plastic suitcases were filled with her clothes and other essential needs. The rest of her stuff from her New York home was being shipped to Uncle Max's mansion here. She knows he has two mansions, one here and one called Duelist Kingdom.

Skylar knows her uncle would want to join his new tournament, but since recent events had accord he has made clear to her that she doesn't have to participate in the tournament. However, he has asked her to watch the duels by his side. She has agreed to watch with the duels with him and see how her future opponents will be. After all she is the Queen of Games, at least in America she is. "Ms. Brody." Skylar was snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the young blond flight attendant. "Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you." She nodded, slung her black duffle bag on her shoulder and started to walk towards the entrance of the plane. The captain and his partner were in front of the plane and greet Skylar with a bow. They both gave her sympathy smiles and wished her the best of luck. She gives them a sad smile and walks down the steps of the plane.

The blinding sunlight shines in her eyes, she use her hand as a visor to cover the blinding sun's light and looked over across the way. A white limo was parked a couple a feet away, she saw Uncle Max next to the white limo and his bodyguard she knows too Croquet. They were both standing next to the limo waiting for Skylar and here she is. 'He still looks the same.' She thought to herself. Uncle Max still has his long silver hair; he was wearing his usual red suit and white dress shoes. Croquet was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt under his black jacket, black shoes and wearing black sunglasses. She gives Uncle Max a small soft smile and walks down the metal stairs. The young blonde flight attendant walks closely behind her with her bags in each hand as they both walked towards Uncle Max and Croquet.

As Skylar gets closer to Uncle Max, he held his arms out and she immediately walked towards his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn't hug him back, but that was okay with Uncle Max. There were no tears or strangled sobs of sadness, there was only silence. Everyone waited patiently for the relatives to mourn in silence. Skylar could hear Croquet mumbling a silent prayer for her. She loved Croquet, he was always with Uncle Max and she has gotten close to him. He was the one to teach her self-defense, he was always there for her when she was little. He would play games with her whenever she was bored, he would take her to the park when her dad and Uncle Max are at work, he would watch movies with her until she would fall asleep and sometimes he would makes breakfast for everyone in the early morning. She may not be alone in the world, but she still feels that emptiness inside of her.

Pegasus knows he can't replace the father role in her life, but he sure can be there for her when she's ready to talk. He knows she has to come to him when she's ready. He knows he's going to have to wait for a long time when she's ready to talk about everything that has happened in her life. Being in the regional finals of the tournament back in America, dueling the best of the best in America and recently getting the title of the Queen of Games. Yes, a lot has happened for his niece and he was damn proud of her, but as she got the title she has been harassed by different duelist to duel her, stalking her because she has her mother's beauty and grazed fans trying to break into her home. The good and the bad have happened to his niece. However, he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. Why did he have to leave this world? Why did he have to leave his only daughter to battle the cruel world on her own? Pegasus is determined to help Skylar as much as possible, she has been through a lot and he was going to be by her side when she is ready to face her demons.

He pulls away from Skylar to look at her face and he could see there were no tears to be shed, but the sadness in her eyes they were noticeable. He gives her a sad smile and sighs.

"Let's go home." Skylar gave a weakly nod; he put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the limo. Croquet opened the back door for the both of them and Skylar went in first. The young blonde flight attendant walked towards the back of the limo and opened the trunk of the limo. She put the bags in the trunk neatly side by side and closed the trunk. She quickly walked around the limo and got in the limo with Mr. Pegasus and Ms. Brody. Pegasus got in last and saw next to Skylar while the young blonde flight attendant sat across from them. Croquet closed the door and walked towards the passenger seat. As Croquet got into the passenger seat, he looked over at the driver and nodded. The driver turned on the limo and they start to drive away from the plane and out of the airport.

Skylar sighs sadly and looks out the window of the limo. She knows life is about to change for her. Soon Domino City will learn about her father's death since he was working with Uncle Max, they learn about her new title of being the Queen of Games and they will learn her name. "You're father was a great man Skylar. He was so proud of you and always loved you no matter what." Skylar glanced at Uncle Max and he gave her a small smile. "He would want you to be happy." Skylar nodded and looked back out the window. She watched the scenery drive by. She saw the buildings close up and saw how tall they were. It took awhile to get back to the city, but Skylar saw some interesting buildings. Some of the buildings remind her of New York including the twin towers. The buildings look neat; the windows shine against the sun's light and saw many people walking on the side walk on different sides of the street. This would be her new home. It's almost like New York City, but Domino City looks much cleaner. At least the air was.

"I didn't finish school." She whispered to Uncle Max who nodded in agreement.

"We'll figure that out, but first we need to go finish up some business." Skylar nodded, but spoke again.

"I need to go find a man named Solomon Muto." Pegasus gave her a weird look at Skylar, but she continued on. "Dad said he knew him a long time ago. Said he gave him something and in return if he would have deceased he would give it back to me. Apparently dad talked to him about me even showed him a picture of me." Pegasus nodded understanding why she would want to find this man.

"Do what you have to do. We'll visit the school I enrolled you tomorrow before the championship." Skylar nodded and noticed the limo stopped. Skylar looked out the window and noticed they were in front of a big building with different features and a lot of windows. She heard the limo door open and looked over at Uncle Max. "I must attend to a meeting here at Kaiba Corp." Skylar nodded and he gave her a small smile. "It shouldn't be a long meeting. Go ahead what you need to do. I'll wait here if I get out of my meeting early." Skylar nodded again and he closed the door. The driver then started to drive again and turned to the left corner of the street and drove straight. Skylar mind was somewhere else not even paying attention to where they are going. Solomon Muto has been on her mind since she landed here. Her father knew Solomon and helped him opened up his game shop. He always loved to help game shop owners to open their shop. He always loved the owners who have the heart of the cards. Who have respect for the cards and the game, who understands the cards and have a special connection. That's what her dad really likes, game shop owners who have respect. Solomon was that man. Skylar's dad respects him and she respects him too. Caught in her own thoughts she felt the car stop at the side of the street, she looks out the window and sees a bright yellow building with a red roof and a sign that says Game Shop with green lettering.

"We're here Ms. Brody." She looked over at the young blonde flight attendant who apparently changed quickly into a nice two piece suit a black jacket with a white dress shirt under her jacket and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She also changed her shoes to classic black shoes with a small heel. Skylar raised her eyebrows at the young blonde who shrugged her shoulders. "I quickly changed before we got here. I only had to change the jacket and the skirt so it wasn't much." Skylar nodded and the door opened on her side of the limo. Croquet greeted her. Skylar got out of the limo with the help of Croquet and looked over at the game shop.

'Still looks the same.' She thought to herself and she sighed sadly. She didn't want to do this, but since her lawyer read her the will in testament. She must get the card back before anyone else could get there hands on it. It was one of the rarest cards her father has ever designed. There are only four cards in the world and someone has three of them, but they weren't going to get the fourth. That card belongs to her father now which now belongs to her. She would keep it safe and always have it with her no matter what. Besides her dad had design the rarest cards he has ever designed. She was the first to have them. At least the original design, those are the rarest to her.

"Are you ready, Sky?" Croquet's voice snapped out of her out of her thoughts. She nodded and sighed.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner, the better." Croquet nodded and walked in front of her. The young blonde walked next to her and they all walked in silence. Croquet looked at me and I nodded. He opened the door to the game shop. Here goes nothing.


	2. Owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

**I know this chapter is WAY over due and I'm sorry for that! So here it is I'm not going to ramble on with the boring stuff. **

**Readers! Here is chapter two of Queen of Games! Chapter 3 is getting done right at this moment, the chapter won't be up until two weeks from Friday. I know it's far from it's due date, but that gives me time to edit for spelling errors and corrections. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I own my characters Skylar Brody, Annabelle Knight and Adele Knight!**

**Enjoy you audio monekys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 2: Original Owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Croquet opened the door first in case there were other people around; Skylar glanced around him and saw five people surround that front desk. There was a girl with short brown hair, wearing pink dress long sleeve shirt with a blue bow around the collar of her neck, blue skirt, white socks that went up to her shins and brown shoes. There were three guys one of them had brown hair and the other two have blonde hair both wearing blue jackets, wearing white shirts underneath, blue pants and black shoes. The very short one had a crazy hair style like a hair piece or something. It was black and on the brim of the edges were dark pink or purple colors. The old man was behind the front desk, he had gray hair wearing orange bandana, amethyst eyes, wearing a beige long sleeve shirt with dark green overalls with a blue belt around his waist and dark blue shoes. Skylar's eyes slightly widened at the old man realizing it was Solomon Muto. The game shop owner. Croquet glanced behind him and at me. I gave him a nod and he looked back towards the others.

"Are you Solomon Muto?" The old man nodded.

"Yes, I am. How can I be of service?" Croquet nodded.

"As a matter of fact you can or at least Ms. Brody can." Skylar noticed Solomon has the same hairstyle as the short guy does. All eyes were on her now since Croquet stepped aside from Skylar and she sighed. Solomon looked at Skylar very intently knowing he knows her father. She stepped forward and spoke.

"I'm Skylar Brody, I'm here under my father's wishes." Solomon nodded and everyone else looked confused. The short guy spoke up to Solomon.

"Grandpa who is that?" Solomon glanced towards his grandson and sighed.

"I will tell you later Yugi." Skylar was walking towards the front desk not bothering with the other stares she was getting from Solomon's grandson's friends. As she reached the desk she looked down at the box that was holding her father's card. Her face expression was blank and looked at Solomon.

"I'm here for my father's card." He nodded and closed the box with my father's card.

"Let's take this conversation in the back. We'll get more privacy there." Skylar nodded and motioned the young blonde to follow her. Solomon opened the door, Skylar walked in through the door with the young blonde assistant and Solomon following right behind. However, he glanced back at his grandson Yugi and gave him a small smile. He then looked back at Skylar and cleared his throat. Skylar glanced behind her to look at Solomon. "Would it be okay for my grandson Yugi to come along?" She thought about it for a moment, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind. However, he may never speak of this conversation." Solomon nodded and motioned Yugi to follow him. The young teenage boy followed his grandpa and shut the door leaving his friends behind with Croquet who was guarding the door. Solomon gestured Skylar and the young blonde to the couch.

"Please make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?" Skylar shook her head and sat on the couch along with her assistant. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yugi sitting next to her in a chair that he brought from the kitchen table. Solomon also brought a chair from the kitchen table as well. He sat across from Skylar and sighed sadly. "You're father was a great man. He respected the cards he created and trusted them. I admired that in a man who has respect for the cards." Skylar nodded trying to not shed a tear. She hasn't cried since the she found her father. The words from the people her father knew made her heart break even more to the point its beyond repair. Solomon knows that her father was the only family she had left. He knew her mother died long ago and she grew up without a mother figure in her life. She's in Domino for a reason and that reason was for her father's most precious card he created. He pulled out the wooden box and opened. There lying in the box was the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. The last of its kind. Skylar's throat started to close, she let out a shaky breath and this time she could not stop the tears from falling freely. The cool tears running down her cheeks hit her back to reality. She reached for the card with her shaky hands, but realized she doesn't want to ruin it with her tears. She jerked her hand back and shook her head. Her eyes shut very tightly and let out a silent strangled sob. "I made a promise to your father that I would return his precious card to his beloved daughter if he passed. I'm a man of my word so I'm returning his most prize card." Skylar nodded not trusting her voice to speak. She lowered her head and put her face in her hands. The card that set in front of her was the only thing left of her father and he wanted her to have it. However, there are many duelists out there who will do anything to get that card in front of her. The original design of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it's one of rarest cards in the world. Anything that's original is rare and very powerful. Her whole deck is powerful and contains the original design of all monster, spell, and trap cards. They were made for her and her alone. No one could have the cards her father made for her and this was one of them. "Your father also wanted to give you a warning." Her eyes snapped opened and immediately looked at Solomon.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered since her voice was croaked and raw. Solomon sighed.

"There is a duelist who owns three of the copies of the Blue White Dragons and will do at nothing to get the fourth."

"Who is he?"

"He owns a company. One of the biggest companies in the entire world, he's been searching for the card that I'm giving back to you." Skylar glared at him.

"Who is he?" Solomon glanced at Yugi who nodded and he looked back at Skylar.

"Seto Kaiba." The name hit Skylar like a brick wall. She knows that name because her father mentioning it before. At a conference three years ago she had to go. She doesn't remember meeting the guy, but she sure does know how he talked to her father. However, what she doesn't know that it is he who owns the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, but those are copies of it not the original. She needs to get out of here in case Kaiba comes back for the card.

"Does he know you have it?" Solomon nodded.

"I was showing it to Yugi and his friends, I had no idea Kaiba wanted the card. Apparently he's been looking for the card for a long time."

"He's not getting his hands on this card. It's the original and originals are the rarest cards and are worth a lot of money. No one knows not even Uncle Max knows that her father created special dueling cards for her. All the cards that were created by her father are now hers. They were based on the comics and graphic novels she reads on a daily bases. They were for her so the cards are not in the databases of any card company. Not even Uncle Max knows about these cards. The duelists back in America say they are legendary and no one have never seen those kinds of cards. It's like they don't even exist which they are not supposed to exist. Skylar finally looked back at the Blue Eyes White Dragon card and saw the beautiful texture of blues and whites and how dances around the dragon making unique. She reached for it with her hand and took the card in her hand. She tilted it a little and saw the shine of different little specks of rainbow colors on it. She gave a small smile at the card and sighed. "Dad has out done himself." Solomon smiles at the comment she says and Yugi gives small smile. He knows he has no idea what they were talking about, but he knows that grandpa has a good heart. He barely remembers his grandpa talking about a man with the last name Brody. He knows he heard the name before, but doesn't know when. Grandpa has told him tales about an artist creating the cards, but didn't know he had a daughter the same age as him. He was about to say something, but they all heard the door open and Croquet entered. Skylar eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave now." We all stood up from out seats, Solomon handed the card to me, and Skylar took out a metal card holder. She pressed the button on the side of the holder and it automatically opened from the top. The red light turned green as a sign that the holder has been opened by the owner. She took the Blue Eyes White Dragon and slides the card in the holder. Skylar closed the top of the holder and the green light turned into a red light. She looks at Solomon and nodded at him.

"Thank you for keeping my father's card safe. It's the only thing I have left of him." Solomon walked up to Skylar and gently grabbed her hands.

"It was an honor knowing a great man. He was always so proud of you Skylar. You must know that." Skylar nodded as fresh tears run down her cheeks.

"I know and I'm proud of him too." Solomon nodded and gave her a sad smile. Skylar didn't have the heart to smile right because sadness was overcoming her. Before she could leave she heard Yugi's voice.

"How long will you be staying?" Skylar glanced at Yugi.

"Forever, but I'm keeping my title." With that she walked away from him and headed out the door. The young blonde followed right behind her and Croquet walked in front of her trying to block her view of Kaiba. However, he stopped of being confronted by Kaiba.

"You never leave your boss Croquet. That's not like you." Croquet didn't flinch at Kaiba's menacing threat.

"This is official business Mr. Kaiba. I don't have to time to deal with you." Kaiba let out a harsh laugh and glared at Croquet.

"What business do you have here in this dump?" Croquet was about to open his mouth until Skylar gently touch his arm. He glanced behind him and saw Skylar pleading with her eyes.

"The package has been returned." Croquet nodded and turned back to Kaiba.

"If you'll excuse me, but we have another meeting to attend to." With the Croquet gently pushed Kaiba out of the way. Skylar and the young blonde assistant walked first in front. Skylar could feel Kaiba's eyes on her, but pushed back the strange aura coming from Kaiba. A dark strange aura, she couldn't help, but shudder at the coldness in the air. As she made it to the front door, Kaiba called out to her.

"You look strangely familiar." Skylar stopped in her tracks and froze. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the palms of her hands started to sweat and she silently gasped. She didn't know what to say. She's only heard Kaiba's name once when her father mentioned it. However, it was a long time ago. She barely knows the name Kaiba, but she's going to have to know since she's taking over half of the company and her new title. Skylar knows she can't let her guard down. That's what her father taught her. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Kaiba was her enemy. At least, that's what Solomon told her. She glanced behind her and sighed.

"I just recently moved here. I'm finishing up some business for my father." With that the young assistant opened the door for Skylar and walked out. Croquet followed behind them, but first he glanced behind him and spoke to Solomon.

"She'll call you in a few days to do some paperwork." Solomon nodded.

"Tell her to take her time. I know this must be a difficult time for her." Croquet sadly nodded.

"I will make she does. She tends to go overboard with the business that fell on her shoulders. Thank you for your time Mr. Muto." Solomon nodded and Croquet walked out of the game shop. He quickly walked to catch up with young Ms. Brody and opened the limo door for her. Skylar climbed in the back along with her assistant and closed the door. Croquet walked up to the passenger seat and closed the door. He looked at the driver and nodded. The driver started up the limo, put the gear in drive and drove away from the game shop.

In the back, Skylar looked out the window and watched the scenery go by fast. She couldn't help, but feel a sense of relief now that the original rare Blue Eyes White Dragon card is safely returned to her. Now all she needs to worry about is duelist to try and buy her card out. Yes, if the card is in its original form, it is considered a collector's item or a prize to be won. Many people would pay anything for the originals and many duelists would do anything to get there hands on an original card. Skylar wasn't about to let that happen. She would keep it safe; keep it away from the public eye. It's the only reminder of her father. She could feel her father's soul in the card. The next stop is another game shop owned by her father's best friend from his childhood named Adele Knight. She also has an original card that her father gave her. She knows the name because Adele was able to give her new rare cards from Japan as a gift for her birthday or Christmas present. Skylar looked at the young assistant and realized she doesn't know her name.

"What is your name?" She whispered and startled her assistant. The young blonde looked at her and smiled.

"Annabelle Black." Skylar nodded and looked back towards the window. She knew it's been a long day for her and probably needs to get some rest. She knows she has a full day tomorrow, she has a school tour at her new school she would be attending for the remainder of the high school years, a business meeting with Uncle Max's company about her shares, visit another game shop that's own by one of her father's friends and help out with the Dueling Championships with Uncle Max. That's tomorrow; next week is a lot worse. Skylar sighed tiredly.

"Annabelle, please tell the driver once we pick up Uncle Max, head straight home. We'll visit Adele tomorrow." Annabelle nodded and picked up the phone. She talked to the driver for about a minute and hung up. She nodded and Skylar looked out the window. All she wants to do is get some sleep.

Yugi Moto was sitting at his desk in his room looking through his cards. He sighed and thought about the recent events that happened today. He had no idea that his grandpa was friends with someone who created the card game. He had heard the name Brody before, but that was a long time ago. He had no idea that Brody had a daughter his age. He does have to admit, she is really beautiful. All he wanted to do is wipe the tears away with his thumb. The thought made him blush and shook his head. Everything is happening so fast, he doesn't know what to think. The fact that his grandpa gave back one of the most rare cards in history or the fact the Kaiba yelled at his grandpa telling him that he will find out who Skylar is and get the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

_"The card has been returned to its original owner." _

With that Kaiba freaked out saying he would find them and hunt them down. Yugi couldn't help, but be worried for Skylar Brody. He's seen the card box Skylar put the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in, but Kaiba said he would do anything to get that card. Yugi thought about her safety. Is she safe? Is she living by herself? What was he thinking? She has an assistant and a bodyguard that goes by the name Croquet. So she's safe. She's safe from Kaiba. At least he hopes she is.


End file.
